Otaku no Sedai
by aobabe
Summary: AU. The life of an otaku isn't easy; and the only ones who know that, are undoubtedly, otaku themselves. Brace yourselves, idiotic and moronic otaku on the loose here. Crack!fic. BL; mainly AoKise.


**Title**: Otaku no Sedai

**Fandom**: Kuroko no basuke

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Various. Mainly AoKise.

**Word Count**: 3,374 approx.

**A/N**: A collab between kurokonnichiwa and me! -orchestra plays- Yes_ kurokonnichiwa_ is my precious neechan named _beechan_ and we are **PIF** [PARTNERS IN FANFICS] ok sorry I love you beechan. This is a _crack!fic_ so do not even _HOPE_ to find any normal thing yep. Please do review and share your thoughts!

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs only to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome to the _**_LIVESTREAMING _**_of the anime series _**_KURO-KUN NO BUS GAME! _**_The stream will start shortly. Please use the chat box below to express your thoughts, opinions and to connect with your friends. Note that__ **SPAM** __and _**NG** _comments will be flagged and deleted. If you log in, you can enter private chat rooms and view your history and bookmarks on_ **PICOPICOANIME.** _Have fun watching!_  
.

-**_kisscake_** has entered Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**kisscake**: Omg am I late? Am I!? ⊙﹏⊙ 6:57 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: Right on time, Cake! 6:57 PM

**kisscake**: EH!? I made it! 6:57 PM

**mmmyeah**: Welcome back, Agent K. (￣ω￣)ゞ 6:58 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: Are we all here? 6:58 PM

-**_iamsugoi_** has entered Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**iamsugoi**: LASR EPISODE OF KKNBG i CANT WAI T 4 DIZ!11 6:58 PM

**urusai-baka**: Learn to type properly, will you, Hayakawa? 6:58 PM

**urusai-baka**: Oops. I spilled your name. 6:58 PM

**iamsugoi**: WAHT WHO IS DIZ!?/ щ(゜ロ゜щ) 6:58 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: …. 6:58 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: Ugh, shut up everyone. 6:58 PM

**kisscake**: Wow, everyone is so lively! 6:58 PM

**mmmyeah**: Are you high, Agent IAS? 6:59 PM

**iamsugoi**: No—i m sorry. But last EP! 6:59 PM

**kisscake**: Last episode for my OTP! cries (┳Д┳) 6:59 PM

**urusai-baka**: Let's just enjoy, okay? 6:59 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: I like you, urusai-baka. 6:59 PM

**urusai-baka**: Wh- well, t-thank you? 6:59 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: ewe 6:59 PM

**mmmyeah**: Agent UB and Agent UE. That's gross. 6:59 PM

**kisscake**: ╮(─▽─)╭ 6:59 PM

**kisscake**: Where's my Kuro-kun and Nao-tan? ; A ; 6:59 PM

**iamsugoi**: YES! ONLY A FEW MORE SECONDS!1 6:59 PM

**urusai-baka**: Last episode… 6:59 PM

**mmmyeah**: All agents, bow. 6:59 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: …. 6:59 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: It's here! （・◇・） 7:00 PM

.

_Hello! Thank you for your patience!_ **PICOPICOANIME** _will begin the_ **LIVESTREAMING **_of the anime series _**KURO-KUN NO BUS GAME! **_This is the_ **LAST EPISODE **_of this_ **SEASON**_. This_ **LIVESTREAM** _link can be shared at the bottom of the page. Rating bar will be displayed soon. We hope that you will enjoy! [Please note that the chat boxes will be available for use. _**SPAM **_and_ **NG **_comments will be flagged and deleted.]_

.

_- POV of_ **kisscake** _(aka _**Kise Ryouta**_) -_

"Whoa… It's starting!" I _nearly_ scream—before remembering that my parents were home—as the live stream page on the website 'PICOPICOANIME' changes quickly. The black video box suddenly turns white, and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

_Kuro-kun no Bus Game!_

What exactly was Kuro-kun no bus game? Well, Kuro Tsu was a normal teenager like each of his friends in his high school. Not. He turned out to be a wizard. And so did many others, who thought they were just normal like the other billions of people on Earth (though they secretly hoped that they weren't).

That's why; they were brought to _Maji Magi – The School of Wizardry_. Kuro found a best friend here—Naoki Sei. Everything was going on perfectly until they turned sophomores and they found out a deadly secret: _Maji Magi _was out to get them. They were chosen with a few other kids to enter the 'game' of fate, where they would each be transported to a different universe through a bus, where they had to fight their biggest fears in order to return. But somehow (well, _obviously_, it had to happen _somehow!_), Kuro and Naoki ended up in the same world.

They fought through all the obstacles and defeated their fears. They vanquished monsters and slaughtered situations where they had to talk to _girls_. And now, they're standing before their last hurdle, which is Kuro's biggest fear. Will they be able to best the beast waiting for them? Or will they succumb to their fear after coming this way and suffer throughout their lives? Well, there's only one way to know. This is the story of Kuro's bus game.

And _this_ is the _last_ episode. The _last _battle. The _last _fear. The _last _time I'll see my OTP—_KuroNao_.

I should start a pledge page for a second season. Yeah, I probably should. As the opening song plays, I enter back into the chat room.**  
**.

**kisscake**: HEY GUYS! LET'S MAKE A PETITION FOR SEASON TWO! 7:01 PM

**urusai-baka**: Let us finish watching season 1 first, alright? 7:01 PM

**mmmyeah**: That's right. Silence, Agent K. 7:01 PM

**iamsugoi**: SEASON TWO YEAHAHHHHHH! 7:01 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: Shhh! It's starting!（￣□￣；） 7:01 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: ….. 7:01 PM

The credits fade away from the screen and my two babies (well, Kuro is actually a few days older than me in the anime but… that doesn't matter) appear on screen. _Kuro_ and _Nao_(ki).

Kuro and Nao are standing at the bus stop, the place where the bus either lets them get down or picks them up. Kuro is looking around while Nao is looking at Kuro.

_Oh man, these two are so cute!_

Kuro and Nao were each wearing a black robe, which was their school uniform. To complete this 'game', they had no powers of their own, because of which they didn't have their wands or spell book. They were just normal teens here.

Kuro says, "Hey, Nao. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Nao smiles back at Kuro. "Don't worry, Kuro, I'm here with you."

Kuro rolls his eyes at Nao's gallant attitude, because he knows that he's faking and just trying to hide how shit scared he really was.

.

**kisscake**: ASDSF SCREAMING I'M DYING HERE PLS HELP (✿ ; ‿ ;) 7:06 PM

**urusai-baka**: Is this anime seriously _not shounen-ai_? 7:06 PM

**urusai-baka**: And stop being such a fangirl. 7:07 PM

**mmmyeah**: LOL. I mean, silence, Agent UB. 7:07 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: But.. isn't this what they call, "bromance"? 7:07 PM

-**_takoBELL_** has entered Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**takoBELL**: I hope I'm not a bother, but the other chat rooms were full… 7:08 PM

**takoBELL**: And there was a free seat here. / 7:08 PM

**kisscake**: Hello, tako! Nice to meet you! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ 7:09 PM

**takoBELL**: Wow, thank you. You guys have a lively chat history here… 7:09 PM

**iamsugoi**: WHO DO YOU SHIP!? KURO AND THAT MEGANE CUTIE? 7:09 PM

**iamsugoi: **OR KURO AND NAO!? 7:09 PM

**mmmyeah**: You shall be Agent TB. ( ｡･_･｡)人(｡･_･｡ ) 7:10 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: TB = Tubescutilosies? 7:10 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: …don't you mean Tuberculosis? 7:10 PM

**takoBELL**: Wow, I like you guys so much! 7:10 PM

**urusai-baka**: What's your zodiac sign? Do you like horoscopes? 7:10 PM

**kisscake**: OMG; KuroNao flashbacks! DKDKDK! 7:11 PM

.

Kuro tangles his fingers through his dark hair as Nao looks at him with concern. They had been running and escaping through each situation somehow, but they were just teens. Kuro and Nao were both exhausted. Mentally _and _physically. Both of them were never good at sports, and though Kuro was a tad bit taller than Nao, he had as much stamina as a paralyzed snail.

Kuro and Nao each had a lot of fears, and they helped each other out through the cockroaches, the girls, the tornados and the shotacons.

Now, it's the last challenge that they have to overcome. And it appears:

Nao gasps as he sees the horrifying sight before him, his façade of unyielding toughness melts away and he steps closer to Kuro. Kuro looks at what Nao was looking at and his entire body goes numb. His eyes widen and he doesn't realize how his hands go cold.

"_Oh no… oh no… oh no…_" Kuro whispers, his words only portraying a _tiny_ bit of how nerve wrecked he really was. His _biggest_ fear is standing right in front of him, staring him straight in the eye, after all.

**.**

**prznoticemesenpai**: I wonder if it's his school basketball coach. 7:15 PM

**iamsugoi**: Must be A RABid DOG! 7:15 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: …More rabid than you? 7:16 PM

**takoBELL**: LOL YOU GUYS ARE GOLD WWW 7:16 PM

**kisscake**: HEY! This is serious! ; A ; 7:16 PM

.

Fiery, hot lava flows down the sides of the gigantic volcano that was facing Kuro and Nao as Kuro hyperventilates. He turns to face Nao. "Nao, I can't run… I'm tired. Please. This is my fear, not yours. Run away from here!"

Nao stares at Kuro incredulously. He runs his hand through his blond hair and shakes his head. "Seriously, Kuro? After all that we've done together in this messed up world? Do you _think_ I'm going to leave you here?"

Kuro smiles awkwardly and rubs his sweaty palms on his robe. "I guess not."

Suddenly, the earth starts shaking beneath their feet and the volcano starts spewing rocks and lava all around. Nao screams and Kuro tugs at his hand and runs (tries to, at least) away from the horrifying scene, dragging a pale Nao behind him.

"K-Kuro! Why do you fear volcanoes?!"

The lava was increasing in speed and the cracks beneath their feet were getting deeper. Kuro, while looking ahead, screams, "Volcanoes aren't what I fear! It is eruptions! No, explosions! I fear explosions!"

The blond screams, "Why?"

Kuro thinks, '_Wow, great time to ask me, Nao_.' but still screams, "Mom… Mom was in the kitchen one day! I was only six…"

Nao feels his stomach tightening. What happened to Kuro's mother?

_Teppsie juice. Quench your thirst with this amazing—_

.

**kisscake**: I hate advts. We were getting to the best part! ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ 7:20 PM

**takoBELL**: No… I don't want them to die! 7:20 PM

**iamsugoi**: i DInT SIGN UP 4 DIZ! DONT GIMMe ANGST DamN! #$% 7:20 PM

**urusai-baka**: So _shounen-ai_. 7:20 PM

.

What happened to Kuro's mother?

The two teens run like mad until they find a big rock behind which they hide and catch their breath. In the other challenges, they had to overcome the fear by facing it. But how the hell were they supposed to face a volcano with molten burning lava trying to drown (burn?) them!?

After they begin breathing normally, Nao gulps as he whispers, "Kuro… did your mother—"

The sound of a rock falling inches ahead of them drowns out Nao's last words, though his first words were heard clearly by Kuro, even though they were just whispered.

Kuro calms himself by reassuring himself that Naoki was with him, and that they would face this together. "No, Nao… my mother… she just… well, she never…"

"…it's alright it you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's just that… the food exploded from the pot and it had methane gas somehow, and everyone at home fainted for a few days."

Nao stares at him. "_What_." Not a question. He doesn't know if he's supposed to laugh or console Kuro. Well he _can't_ even decide because of what happens next.

The sudden impact from a rock that landed right next to them makes the ground quake violently. It doesn't stop after a few seconds like how it did before though. This time, the ground gives way, and the land starts collapsing.

It's only then that Kuro and Naoki realize that they were actually standing in the center of a huge volcanic fissure. '_We're screwed._'

.

**urusai-baka**: This is so typical of a _shounen_ _anime_. I can see everything now. 7:23 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: Are they going to… die? 7:23 PM

**mmmyeah**: No, this is _shounen_, no one dies here. 7:23 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: You may, or may not be right, General. 7:23 PM

**kisscake**: MY FEELS. I'M CRYING RN. (´；д；`) 7:23 PM

.

Naoki loses his footing and slips along with the patch of land that breaks simultaneously and falls down, revealing the heated lava that was rising up, ready to erupt any moment.

Kuro grips his hand tight, hoping that he'll be able to save both of them. He reminisces about how Nao and he fought all the fears in this world, how they stood up to bullies back at school and about all the times they relied on each other and laughed together. Those memories… were memories he would never forget.

But he wasn't going to just let those memories fly away like they didn't mean anything. Because they meant _everything _to him.

"Let go and run! Find a way to get out of here!"

"I'm not letting go, Naoki! So don't you dare let go either!"

"But Kuro—the lava… it'll get us!"

"I _don't_ care. I'm not leaving you, you got that?!"

"But _Kuro_—!"

"_No_, I'm going to pull you up!"

The lava from below sizzles and Nao can feel it getting higher and higher; closer and closer to his feet. It's the same for the lava from the volcano, it's coming towards them with such speed that neither knows what to do. They were just teenagers for god's sake.

"_Nao_! Don't let go!"

Kuro's grip tightens on Nao's hand and he tries to pull him up again, though his entire body was weary and tired from… _everything_.

'_I can't do this anymore…_'

Nao looks up at Kuro, only to realize that he wasn't going to last much longer. "No! Kuro! _Kuro!_"

Kuro's knees give way, and he falls face forward, his fingers still tangled with Nao's. Nao screams, but to no avail. Kuro and Nao fall down, together. For a moment, everything seems frozen. And Nao hears Kuro whisper, "_Nao_… I'm sorry. Thanks for everything… _bro_."

A stray tear escapes from Naoki's eye and he holds on to Kuro, screaming, as they make contact with the lava.

And everything goes _black_.

**-ED plays-**

**.**

**takoBELL**: o m g . What the hell just— 7:26 PM

**iamsugoi**: Im… m DONE WITH DIS. 7:26 PM

**mmmyeah**: Was I wrong? Is this the end? But how did it just end like this… 7:26 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: What. ⊙︿⊙ 7:26 PM

**urusai-baka**: I didn't see this coming. Hm. 7:26 PM

**mmmyeah**: What happened to Agent K and Agent UE? 7:26 PM

**takoBELL**: Angst… this was DRAMA & ANGST NO I CAN'T BREATHE! 7:26 PM

**iamsugoi**: WHAT HAPPENED TO KISSCAKE IS HE CRYING!? 7:26 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**: They… died? Cake, where are you? Are you… alive? 7:26 PM

**urusai-baka**: I think we should give him his space. His OTP just… 7:26 PM

**mmmyeah**: Agent K, get back here. The General commands you. 7:26 PM

.

I stare at my screen, unable to digest what happened. The chat keeps scrolling by, and people are wondering where the hell I went. Where the hell did I go? I'm just here.

But really… _what_ just happened? _Kuro and Nao_. This _can't_ be the end. This _cannot_ be the end for them.

They still have to cuddle, get married and have babies. No, but, seriously, _what_?

I don't pay attention to the ending song as it plays but I recall the past episodes. The way they trusted each other, telling each other their biggest secrets, their biggest fears and everything else. They were the best of friends; brothers actually. Someone who you could trust no matter what, someone who would be there when you needed them the most… that _someone_, I'm sure they don't exist in real life.

They _don't_. I'm _sure_.

_I_ wouldn't be like _this_ if they did exist. I look around my room with self-pity. I'm a loner—a lonely…. _otaku_. I _think_ that I'm okay with people calling me names and treating me like shit, but… no. I'm hurting. I don't have a friend whom I can trust with my life. I don't have anything special about me, I'm just another kid, among millions of kids, and I'm lonely.

And another anime just made me realize that my life sucks.

I sigh. A ping catches my attention just as I'm about to shut my laptop down.

.

**UNdefinedEXISTence**: Smile, K. 7:27 PM

.

UE just told me to… _smile_? Why?

I change the tab and see the ending song stop and the black fading into… white? There was more?! The white soon fades as a man is revealed.

"I remember this guy! Isn't he the Principal of _Maji Magi_!?"

A short and stout man, with _excessively _chubby cheeks stands in front of my eyes, and his name comes to me instantly. Venomously, I whisper, "Genta Takeuchi."

Genta Takeuchi stands with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Monotonously, he says, "You have passed the game. You will live. Welcome back."

Naoki is blinking up at Genta, and doesn't know what they hell just happened _or_ what the hell is happening right now. "Principal? Oh, th-thank you?"

Genta gives a curt nod, before he vanishes (wizard Principal, _duh._) and Nao is left staring at air. He looks around and recognizes the place as the first stop from where the bus picked them up.

And suddenly, he remembers _him. _"Kuro? _Kuro_! _Kuro_!? Where are you!?"

He screams frantically till he hears a voice go, "Unf…"

Looking down, Nao realizes that he was sitting on Kuro all along. "_Kuro_! Are you okay!? Can you talk? How many fingers am I holding up? Kuro!"

Kuro groans at Nao's questions and screams. "You're noisy, _Nao_."

Nao can't help but laugh at how typically '_Kuro_' Kuro was being. He hugs Kuro and feels tears of joy stream down his face. They were back. They weren't in some weird world anymore, and they certainly were not dead.

"Kuro… we did it. _We've done it_."

"Yeah, Nao. _Otsukare_."

Kuro hugs Nao back, even though he doesn't have much strength in his bones. They stay like that for a while, before Nao whispers, "_Otsukaresamassu, Kuro."_

**-Fin.**

**.**

**takoBELL**_: _OK I'M SCREAMING NOW GOMEN I NEED TO GO SING NOW 7:29 PM

**iamsugoi**_: _YEAH MAAAAAANNNNN!/ 7:29 PM

**mmmyeah**_: _This ending is better. But why was the Principal so creepy? Suspicious. 7:29 PM

**prznoticemesenpai**_: _SEASON TWO! SEASON TWO! 88888888 7:29 PM

**urusai-baka**_:_ Heh. I was right. I told you that Pisces and Taurus are the best friends. 7:29 PM

**urusai-baka**_: _*forever 7:29 PM

**kisscake**_: _Beautiful. (;*△*;) 7:29 PM

**iamsugoi**_: _YEAH! THIS IS THE BEST! 7:29 PM

**kisscake**_: _Wonderful. (;*△*;) 7:29 PM

**takoBELL**_:_ I'm re-watching KKNBG now. Ciao. ( ･ω･)ﾉ 7:29 PM

-**_takoBELL_** has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

-**_urusai-baka_** has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**kisscake**_:_ Perfect. (;*△*;)7:29 PM

**UNdefinedEXISTence**_:_ I'm glad. See you soon, everyone. 7:29 PM

-**_UNdefinedEXISTence_** has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**kisscake**: Awesome. (;*△*;) 7:29 PM

**iamsugoi**: G2G. KISSCAKE G O CALm URSELFF OKKK! 7:29 PM

-**_prznoticemesenpai_ **has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

-**_iamsugoi_** has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**mmmyeah**: Yeah, Agent K, take care. 7:29 PM

**mmmyeah**: Don't get too addicted. We have a test tomorrow. 7:29 PM

**mmmyeah**: Yeah, I know you. Heh. Bye. 7:29 PM

-**_mmmyeah_** has left Chat room number 7: '**KKNBG IS THE BEST!**'-

**kisscake**: Kuro-kun no bus game. I love you. 7:30 PM

**kisscake**: Please marry me, producers. 7:30 PM

**kisscake**: THESE FEELINGS!1 SCREAMS 7:30 PM

**kisscake**: ….wait. General!? WhaT? 7:30 PM

**kisscake**: Where's everyone else!? :T 7:30 PM

.

_This was the last episode of the anime series,_ **KURO-KUN NO BUS GAME!** _Thank you for choosing _**PICOPICOANIME** _to watch the_ **LIVESTREAM**_. Please log in to bookmark and be updated about new releases. Thank you for your patronage! Members will not automatically be logged out of chat rooms. Options to report this video will be displayed below. Feel free to contact us at _**PICOPICOANIME **_if you need any assistance. We hope you enjoyed using_ **PICOPICOANIME** _to watch_ **KURO-KUN NO BUS GAME!**

.

That's how the show ends, eh?

Thoughts of Kuro and Nao keep popping up, and I can't help but wish for things that would _never_ come true.

I wish I had a best friend too...

What the hell. Am I a kid?!

"Ugh… I guess I better go study for that test now."


End file.
